Amon
Hybrids |job=Master of the hybrids |family= |voice=Rick WassermanBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Amon, otherwise known as the "Dark Voice" or "Fallen One," is a malevolent xel'naga connected to the Void. He is the master of the hybrids, and seeks to remake all life in his image. Biography Antiquity When the xel'naga began uplifting the zerg, they created the Overmind to control and direct the hive mind, so as to try and avoid the "failure" with the protoss. But the Overmind was not given free will. It was given an overriding directive to obliterate the protoss. Amon had a hand in this.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Amon saw the zerg as a valuable tool, appreciating their ability to consume essence from other organisms. He thus bound them to the will of the hive mind, with only the primal zerg escaping his control.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ancient One (in English). 2013-03-12. While Amon ultimately planned to eliminate the zerg, he considered the hybrids to be proof of the zerg's success in his greater plan. He intended to enslave the zerg and use them and the hybrids to wipe out the terrans and protoss. Once the hybrids were dominant, he would dispose of the zerg and reshape all life in his own image. At some point prior to the Great War, Amon ceased to live.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ancient One (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. However, his influence on the Overmind and the Zerg Swarm still remained, and work on the hybrids still continued.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. The Countervailing Pawns The Overmind was not blind to its plight. It foresaw the apocalyptic outcome if Amon, whom it called "the Fallen One", was victorious. The creation of the Queen of Blades was largely the Overmind's attempt to free the zerg and prevent that future. In the future it glimpsed at, Amon recognized the threat that Kerrigan posed. Kerrigan was reborn as the Queen of Blades after Amon's death. Because of this, while she still felt his lingering influence over her, and had her personality twisted, she was effectively an individual, as opposed to the Overmind. After the Brood War, Amon's will crept into her thoughts through the mutagen within her. She quietly prepared the zerg for four years as per his will.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Kerrigan. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. However, while Kerrigan felt his influence, Amon never directly controlled her. Four years after the Overmind's death, Tassadar, now in spirit form, passed on the creature's vision to Zeratul, who made sure to warn Jim Raynor of Kerrigan's importance and to ensure her survival.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Zeratul wondered if Amon (who he only knew as the Fallen One at the time) was a xel'naga. Regardless, Raynor followed through, and successfully de-infested Kerrigan on Char through a xel'naga device, freeing her of Amon's taint.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. Resurrection Kerrigan first became aware of Amon on Zerus, informed of his existence by the primal zerg called Zurvan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. Guided by the Ancient One, she was reborn in primal form. After returning to the Koprulu Sector, Kerrigan was contacted by a resurrected Alexei Stukov, now an infested terran. He pointed her to Skygeirr Platform, which was producing hybrids under the direction of Doctor Emil Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan and her forces fought her way through the station, defeating Narud's forces which included Dominion troops, Hybrids, and Tal'darim protoss. Eventually she found her way to the xel'naga temple beneath it. There, she battled Narud, revealed as a servant of Amon. Kerrigan defeated the shapeshifter, but in his last moments, Narud revealed that Amon was alive and would be returning soon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-14. Although Kerrigan nearly died, she was able to glimpse into Narud's mind before he died as well. Having initially assumed that Amon was permanently dead, she discovered that he was in fact alive. She realized that after killing Mengsk, she would have to face Amon one day, as somehow, Narud was successful in resurrecting him.lizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Skygeirr Platform Missions (in English). 2013-03-12. Reflecting on her fight with Narud, Stukov speculated that the xel'naga device used to de-infest Kerrigan may have actually had a hand in somehow reviving Amon. He noted that the original Queen of Blades had tremendous power, and that the device couldn't just simply erase it, surmising that it had to "go somewhere."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. After defeating Mengsk on Korhal, she departed to do battle with Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Amon returned, hell-bent on setting the galaxy ablaze and remaking it as he saw fit. This was the culmination of a plan he had set into motion millions of years ago. He made his presence known to the protoss in the midst of the Golden Armada's attempted reclamation of Aiur. He was able to corrupt the Khala. Afterwards, he led his hybrid forces in a galactic assault.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 He also possessed control of some zerg.2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 Game Unit StarCraft II In StarCraft II, a portrait called "Dark Voice" is available as an achievement reward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Raw data exists for Amon in the map editor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 Notes *Blizzard has clarified that the Voice in the Darkness is a different entity and not the same thing as the Dark Voice.Most of what you will find in the manga are one off stories that are still a part of the universe and expands our knowledge of the universe. It’s safe to say that the Voice in the Darkness and the Dark Void are two different entities. As far as Blizzard works with the authors there’s a lot of back and forth and a lot of talking. It’s not just Blizzard telling these authors “Hey, can you write a book about Nova? Thanks! See you on the other side.” And I would like there to be even more communication than that so that we could really bring the manga and the novels to be even more intertwined with the games. That way we can introduce stuff in one that pays off in the other and vice versa. that’s definitely something we are doing and want to do more of. Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. *Amon will be the primary antagonist in Legacy of the Void.2013-03-18, Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void Is Similar to 300, Says Game Director. Softpedia, accessed on 2013-03-19 *One of Amon's quotes is "I love it when a plan comes together", the signature line of Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith of the A-Team. *"Amon" is a name that exists in real-world myths, specifically Egyptian, Judaic, and in daemonology. *According to Kerrigan's StarCraft II hero page, it was Amon who ordered her to retrieve the xel'naga device. This is in contrast to comments made at BlizzCon 2011, where it was established that Kerrigan sought the device from her own volition,2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 and Heart of the Swarm itself, where Kerrigan claims that Amon never directly controlled her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zurvan (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Crucible. (in English). 2013-03-12. Paradoxically, such an order would have been in opposition to the actions of Emil Narud (his servant). References Category: Characters Category:StarCraft II characters Category:Deities